Mistletoe
Ally's POV "Dad where are you going?" I asked him concerned. He smiled, but then, obviously fakishly frowned. "Please find a friend this christmas, I have a convention" He replied. I was upset "Dad! Its Christmas Eve! Who would I-" I smiled, "Nevermind!" I said as kissing him on the cheek, we both said our goodbyes until he left, obviously Trish, Dez & Austin would be there! Because they just walked in explaining their families are gone for the season too......... "We can all spend Christmas together!" Austin smiled, staring at me the whole time, I got a little creeped out. "Austin, why are you staring at me?" I asked, he just tilted his head and stared more. Even Trish and Dez were freaked out as you could tell by their facial expressions. "Ally do something!" Trish moaned, "Im on it" I replied, as I walked up to him, shook him by the shoulders as he came back to earth. Dez then smirked at us, As Trish did too. Me and Austin looked at each other, then at Trish and Dez, then looked above us. It was mistletoe... We both looked back down and stared at each other for a while, until Trish yelled "JUST KISS ALREADY!!" With Dez nodding along. Slowly we both leaned in, until Dez and Trish decided to push us, fastly we kissed and stood there, enjoying the kiss. The other two left the room, as we both kept kissing until we could no longer breathe. Finally we caught up with Trish and Dez, as me and Austin held hands. We have kissed before, but not forcely. We all played games, hang out, watched movies...Until it turned 11:59PM. We all ran to get ready the presents we had for each other, as we sat in silence, our gifts behind us, just waiting.....And then a minute passed. We all smiled as we exchanged gifts, Austin gave Trish & Dez one, but not me....he smiled, took my hand, as he took me outside by the fountain, it was empty of course. "Austin" i smiled, "What are we doing out here?" I then asked. "Turn around" He whispered, as I did exactly that, I felt something cold on my neck, it was a necklace...it had a beautiful 'A' on it, covered in small diamonds. "Does it mean Austin or Ally?" I smiled whilst turning back to him. "It means Auslly" He smiled. I knew exactly what that was. "Aww man and All I got you was a babygrow!" I moaned, feeling sorry. "Don't worry, I know your dad got you one last Christmas, should we both wear a babygrow?" He asked, smiling. As I giggled, I also nodded "Sure" I replied, as we ran back in. In seperate rooms we changed into our babygrows, then snuggling in the practice room, along with Trish and Dez, watching Christmas films, enjoying the best start of a Christmas a girl or a boy could ever have. I admit we're young for this romantic stuff, but thats what makes it so magical.